Digital Exploration of Interior Design
'''Summary:' A new Subway shop opens in the cafeteria, and Shirley, Pierce, and Britta attempt to sabotage it. Vice Dean Laybourne returns to try to win Troy over. Troy and Abed build competing blanket forts. Plot , a coporate enity in human form.]]Dean Pelton is hosting a ceremony in the cafeteria to welcome a new Subway restaurant. Shirley watches with disappointment having lost out on a sandwich shop due to the franchise. Abed mentions that he and his roommates have been displaced too because their apartment is being fumigated. They are all staying at the school; Annie is in a sleep lab, and Troy and Abed are in the dorms with plans to construct a pillow fort. Pierce comes across information in the Greendale bylaws and calls the Dean over. The rules states that a Greendale student must have partial ownership of any commercial business on campus. A young man then introduces himself as Subway and explains that he is both a student and corporate representitive. Later, Jeff is following Annie and asking her to let him in on the sleep lab as he believes it to be another blow off class. He is surprised to learn she has a locker as he was unaware the school had any. He and Annie locate his assigned locker and find an old letter addressed to Jeff from someone named Kim calling him an insensitive jerk. Back in the cafeteria, Shirley and Pierce ask Britta for a favor: they want her to get close to Subway and find any dirt on him. Elsewhere, Troy and Abed are working on their pillow fort when Dean Pelton drops by with some news. He just learned that the Guinness Book of World Records has a listing for the largest pillow or blanket fort and encourages them to go for it. Troy is suggests to Abed that they switch to making another blanket fort to win. Abed shoots his idea down saying he doesn't really care about official recognition and just wants to make something that's cool. Upset that his idea was dismissed so easily, Troy leaves to get a drink and is approached by Vice Dean Robert Laybourne. Still eager to get him enrolled at the school, Laybourne tries to ingratiate himself with Troy by mentioning his and Abed's favorite show "Inspector Spacetime". He goes on to compare Troy and Abed's relationship to that of the Inspector and his partner Reggie. He notes the inbalance in the relationship as Reggie is little more than a naive, obedient lapdog to the latter. Laybourne abruptly leaves while Troy considers what he said. Jeff and Annie track down Kim's locker where they are approached by a male student who informs them that Kim passed away recently. In the cafeteria, Britta is in line when she runs into Subway and finds herself attracted to his altruistic personality and their mutual love of the novel "1984". Pierce and Shirley notice them talking and assume Britta has agreed to help them. Later in the library, Britta finds a copy of "1984" and finds a Subway sandwich wrapper marking an entry inside the book. Subway appears next to her quoting the somewhat romantic passage. Britta becomes even more enamored with him after he tells her his dream to open a shelter for handicapped animals after his contract with the Subway corporation is over. Back at the pillow fort, Troy is angry at Abed feeling that he is not an equal partner in their relationship as Laybourne suggested. Troy complains that Abed turned down pursuing the Guinness World Record and his blanket fort idea without a second thought. Abed tells him he is free to go ahead and make the blanket fort as long as he keeps it separate from the pillow fort. Abed is confused when he sees Troy leave upset. Meanwhile at the student lounge, Annie finds Jeff depressed about the fact that he can now never apologize to Kim for whatever he did to her. Annie suggests that he at least apologize to her locker, so he gets some closure. In the library, Pierce and Shirley corner Britta and ask if she found out any dirt on Subway. Britta is evasive, and Pierce suspects she might be falling for the guy. Shirley regrets asking her to do this for them and asks her to stop. Pierce agrees but adds that she needs to do one last thing and plant a bug on Subway. In the study room, the construction of the two forts meet in the center of the room. Pelton shows up and informs Troy that a Guinness representative is on his way to the school as Garrett informs them that the pillow fort stands in the way of setting the world record. Pelton tells Abed to destroy it which he agrees to do after getting confirmation from Troy. Inside the pillow fort, Britta meets up with Subway and comes clean about acting as a spy for Pierce and Shirley. The two end up kissing but unbeknownst to her is that Pierce had planted a bug on her and is recording their illicit rendezvous. Elsewhere, Jeff and Annie show up at Kim's locker so he can get some closure. The student who told them about Kim's death shows up and reveals himself to actually be Kim; he had made up that story to get back at Jeff. In their freshmen year at Greendale they hung out a lot but Jeff was so conceited he kept forgetting who he was each time they met. This prompted him to write the letter and Jeff apologizes. As the two of them hug it out, Annie is angered having believed that she was teaching Jeff a lesson about his poor treatment of women. She snaps at both of them before walking off in a huff. In the Pillow Fort, Abed is about to activate the self-destruct mechanism but is stopped by the sudden appearance of Vice Dean Laybourne. End tag At the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School, Murray reports to Robert Laybourne that his plan worked, and Abed's Pillow Fort and Troy's Blanket Fort are about to go to war. Laybourne is pleased with the news, hoping that without Abed holding him back, Troy will accept his destiny and join the A/C school. He then picks up a trumpet and leaves for band practice. Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': In "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts", Shirley and Pierce attempted to convince Dean Pelton to let them open a sandwich shop in the cafeteria at the former location of the "Hot & Brown" coffee shop. The school board decided to go with a Subway franchise instead. *'Previously': Troy and Abed previously built a blanket fort in the Season Two episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design. Annie alludes to Jeff his poor treatment of her following their kiss in the Season One finale "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" but Jeff is oblivious to her obvious resentment. *'First appearance': Harry Jefferson makes his debut in this episode. *'Returning students': Several members of the Greendale Sketch Comedy troupe return, as well as Leonard, Garrett, and Star-Burns. *'Returning faculty': Vice Dean Robert Laybourne returns along with his subordinate Murray. *'School uniforms': Troy and Abed wear the same pajamas from the Season Two episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design". *'School supplies': The student lockers are introduced this episode. *'Double take': Abed is about to activate a self destruct mechanism for his pillow fort simialr to one he and Troy used for their blanket fort in "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design". *'This must be the place': The cafeteria, the student lounge, the dorm rooms , New Fluffy Town, Dean Pelton's office, and Group Study Room F. Running gags: *'Awww!': Annie "Awww!"'s when she finds out Subway is only a week old. *'"NOOOOO!": Annie demonstrates how she fake screams for the sleep study lab. *'Man-crush': After Pelton disovers that the student body is in the Army reserves he places his hand on Jeff's shoulder, let's it linger and asks that they all pray for world peace. *'Bon Appetit!': Pierce interperets Britta's use of the word "unfiltered" as more proof that she is gay. *'Double entendre': The title of the episode refers to a specific sexual act which gets Subway/'Rick' fired from his job when his boss finds out about it. The Dean mentions he was googling record lengths of stuff. Pop culture references: *'Product placement': The Subway franchise is featured prominently in this episode, Troy bribes the Dean wih a coupon for 20% off at Bed, Bath and Beyond. *'Well read:' Both Britta and Subway express their love for the George Orwell novel "Nineteen Eighty-Four". *'Name that tune': Abed is humming "Daybreak" as he continues construction of his pillow fort. Meta references *'Up against the wall': The episode ends with Abed staring straight into the camera and saying "To Be Continued!". Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes